Phineas and Ferb's Plush
Phineas and Ferb also collect stuff. Plushies Calamity Coyote Q*Bert A Perry the Platypus Inaction Figure from "Toy To the World" (thier mom didnt mind) Little Beeper SpongeBob Mario Sonic the Hedgehog Wile E. Coyote Pooka (from Dig Dug) A Little Pac-Man wind up toy (not a plush but they like it a lot) Garfield A Chicken plush Bugs Bunny Luigi Another Wile E. Coyote Pac-Man Clyde the Orrange Ghost A Giant Bean Bag Road Runner A Bigger Wile E. Coyote Homer Simpsons Larry the Cucumber Blue Angry Bird Pac-Man w/ arms & legs & a regular sized Road Runner Movies The Jungle Book (Disney) Space Jam Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation The 2 Seson 1 DVD's of Tiny Toon Adventures The Looney Tunes Show: Seson 1 Vol 2 Looney Tunes Golden Collections Volumes 1,2,4 & 6 Looney Tunes Super Stars Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote The Bugs Bunny Road Runner Movie All 3 DVD's of Seasons 1-3 of SpongeBob SquarePants Jonah: A Veggietales Movie Winnie the Pooh (Disney 2011 film) Zathura Books The Looney Tunes Ultamate Visual Guide A SpongeBob Coloring Book Tiny Toon Adventures: The Big Race Pac-Man & the Ghost Diggers The 1st 10 Garfield books & the 51st Garfield book 51 Looney Tunes DC Comic books A Book W/ Blueprints of epic stuff to build Look & Find: Bugs Bunny & Friends The Road Runner: A Very Scarey Lession SpongeBob: Best Bikini Bottom Stories Ever Garfield: 50 Years Of Laughs & Lasania An Old Beep-Beep The Road Runner Comic Book Video Games Nintendo DS: Jump & Duck Gameboy: Pac-Man Donkey Kong Tiny Toon Adventures 2: Montanas Movie Madness Sega Genisis: Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Tiny Toon Adventures: Acme All Stars Tiny Toon Adventures: Busters Hidden Treasure Namco Museum DS WII: Looney Tunes Acme Arsinal Pac-Man Party New Super Mario Bros. WII Namco Museum Mega Remix PS2: Looney Tunes Space Race Pac-Man Power Pack (w/ Pac-Man Worlds 2, 3 & Rally) SpongeBob: Battle For Bikini Bottom Donald Duck Goes Quakers The SpongeBob Movie Game PSP: Namco Museum Battle Collection PS3: MLB 11: The Show MLB 10: The Show Burnout Paradise FIFA 12 Phineas and Ferb Across The 2nd Dimension Game Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock About their stuff Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher only play w/ their stuff w/ their friend Issabella, Ballget & sometimes Buford on weekends (Friday-Sunday). They all enjoy playing w/ them & w/ the plushies they make videos from them & PnF post them on their website. Candace tried to bust them for it once & their mom saw it but she was alright w/ it. ITS SO EPIC!!!!. Phineas and Ferb has both MLB 10 and 11 The Show because they like Rex Hudler from MLB 10 The Show due to his humorous calls. Feel free to add your ideas but DO NOT DELETE ANY OF MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Peace. Category:Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes Category:Phineas and Ferb Go Looney Tunes (second version) Category:MrJoshbumstead's PnF Stories Category:Fan-Fiction Merchandise Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Phineas and Ferb Go Looney Tunes Category:Epic story lol Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Fanon Works Category:MrJoshbumstead's PnF Stories